


A Season of Love

by Sachi_Grace



Series: A Place For Us [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, owamiki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 5: Seasonal/FluffSnippets of moments of a year and the season they correspond to.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: A Place For Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this prompt is so late, things have been very hard on me this week due to a family struggle. Please do not worry about me! I will do my utmost to continue this and to give you all the prompts you deserve. Thank you so much to OwaMikiWeek 2020 for hosting this event. I'm having so much fun with this couple. I hope you are too!!!!

The two walked silently side by side as the colorful leaves were falling down to the ground, littering the sidewalk in browns,reds and yellows. It wasn’t cold enough for winter wear, but Mikan didn’t have the best circulation and was wearing a sheer scarf around her neck. The warm apple cider that she was drinking kept her hands from getting too cold from the brisk autumn air. Mondo fared much better than she did. Though he was also technically cheating since he wore his biker’s trenchcoat that proclaimed loudly who he was to anyone that would take a look. 

They had to be the oddest couple around, a man who could take down at least ten people, and a thin girl who could and probably would cry if she so much as tripped. Speaking of tripping, the tip of her toe caught the loop of her laces and she nearly flung herself forward. The drink splashed precariously in her hands, but neither fell as Mondo quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, catching her before she could meet the pavement in a horrible end. 

“Gotta watch where you’re goin’ babe.” Mondo told her gruffly as he kept her standing. 

Mikan laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to come up with something clever to say. “Th-thank you.” She wasn’t witty like her friends, she wasn’t smooth like Hajime. “I-I w-was th-thinking.”

“Somethin’ botherin’ you? Is it that party?” 

Oh yeah that was a thing. Her class wanted to throw a Halloween party and were determined to make it the biggest, grandest party they could. Class 78 were invited because of Kokichi, and class 76 was invited because of Mondo being with Mikan. Everyone was excited to see how well the three classes would smash together, especially for Halloween.

Nagito and Bayukya were apparently trying to figure out whose home they were going to host. Bayukya, who was as stoic as they came, couldn’t let a party be passed up if it meant that he was going to be dragged into it. It meant showcasing his talent and his money and...well...if they were going to ruin a home it might as well be a home that he had several of rather than a home that one of their classmate’s lived in.

Which was the source of the problem. Mikan wasn’t sure if she wanted to even go. “I-it’s really no-not my th-thing, but if someone gets hu-hurt while they’re there I sh-should be there. Just in case.” 

“We could tell ‘em to go fuck themselves and watch horror movies instead.” Mondo offered. “It’s not like they’re really goin’ to care. Missin’ two people isn’t gonna do anything.” 

“Three.” Mikan held her fingers up. “Sai-Saihara-kun is most likely going to try bailing.”

“Pretty sure if Assassin Chick and little bro are gonna be there, Saihara's stuck.” Mondo shook his head. “Let’s not forget that his girlfriend’s also hoping to go too.”

Miu was one for a party and Mikan suddenly felt bad for the detective. How on earth an inventor like her got a shy boy like Shuichi was still a shock. Then again, Mikan really had no reason to think differently. It was probably weird to everyone else that Mikan got a hold of Mondo. “D-do you want to go?”

“Hell yeah. It’ll be a blast! I’m not gonna force you though.” Mondo assured her. “Promise. I don’t give a fuck.”

“I kn-know but they-they’re your friends.” Mikan blew on the cider as she took a sip, watching Mondo from the corner of her eye.

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah well, you’re more fuckin’ important than they are. If there really is a problem, then they can come to me about it.” He shook his head. “Got any ideas for a costume?”

“I-I do-don’t think I need to rea-really dress up. M-my outfit i-is a costume pra-practically.” Mikan stuttered, her cheeks heating up. “So-sonia said that I sh-should t-try to ma-make it bloody though.”

“Sounds rad.” Mondo grinned at her. “You think you’re gonna do it? It’ll be sweet.”

“I...I guess I will then.” Mikan laughed. “Wh-what about you?”

“I have no fuckin’ idea I was just gonna go in as myself.” Mondo shrugged. 

“Wh-why not g-go in as…” She thought about it for another moment before coming up stumped. He was practically a costume too, wasn’t he? “H-have you ever seen Mulan?”

“Yeah what about it?” Mondo asked before he started to click the pieces together. “Shang huh?”

Mikan nodded. “W-we could do something like that if yo-you wanted. I’m okay with ju-just going as my nu-nurse’s outfit. It’ll be a co-copout but it’ll wo-work.” 

“Could be fun.” Mondo shrugged. “Let’s do it then.”

Mikan grinned brightly as she nearly tripped once more since she was too busy staring at Mondo to pay attention where she was walking. Again.


	2. WInter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes coming up with Christmas Presents takes an outsider perspective or help.

Mondo was stumped. He was screwed. He was freaking out. What the fuck was he supposed to get Mikan for a fucking Christmas gift? She wasn’t the type to wear jewelry, her work conditions weren’t the best for it and she tended to steer clear of those things. She liked them, but it was hard to like something that couldn’t be used. He wanted to come up with something special. But...god it was hard to figure it out. Most of her classmates weren’t much help either, only coming up with doctor bullshit. 

A lightbulb immediately flashed into his head as he decided to leave the store. He could make something. He could build something. He had told Makoto that he wanted to be a carpenter and had found the Ultimate Carpenter in another class. She was shocked at his admission of what he wanted to do, but was more than willing to drag him through woodworking and teach him what she knew. She was more than grateful that someone wanted to learn a trade that just wasn’t about talent. He supposed his classmates were weird like that, now that he thought about it. 

He stormed back into Hope’s Peak, ignoring Taka’s yell that he shouldn’t be running in the halls which he was certain he replied back with “I’m walking fuckin’ briskly!” but he wasn’t too sure if he even opened his mouth. He was too focused and determined to get to the Ultimate’s lab.

Her lab was...practically a lumber’s wet dream if he was going to take anything from Miu’s vocabulary. She collected all sorts of organically sourced wood, and they were all lined up against the walls in different sizes already precut so that she didn’t have to try to resize them too much when she got down to it. The smell of wood and stain was dizzying and the chemicals were already giving off a headache, but he could endure it for a lot longer than most of his other classmates. He was around the toxic fumes of a motorbike, so he knew exactly how to hold himself together.

She was at the saw, goggles and gloves on. He walked up to her and waited until she turned it off and put her goggles on her head. “Whats up?”

“I have a gift I wanna make my girl.” Mondo said simply. “Gonna need to borrow you and your lab.”

The Ultimate merely blinked once, then twice and then a grin shot on to her face. “Okay mister, but you owe me.”

“Fuck yes.”

“So what’s the plan? Whatcha thinking?” The Ulimate asked as she headed towards her supply of wood.

“A customized first aid kit.” Mondo replied. “It’ll be fuckin’ awesome.”

“Nurse right?” The Ultimate thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. “Let’s chat.”

X

“That’s a face.”

“AAAAHHH” Mikan screamed loudly as she turned to look and see that Hajime was standing behind her. His hands were held up in a pleading tone as most of the classmates were looking over at them. She had been walking down the hallway, deep in thought. She hadn’t even bothered to look around and see if someone was trying to get her attention. “I-I’m so sor-sorry.” She clasped her hands to her chest, tears prickling at the ends of her eyes. She had been so scared. “P-please don’t star-startle me like that H-Hajime.”

“Right. I’m sorry, Mikan. I thought you heard me.” Hajime assured, which only made her heart sank further in her chest. Someone had been trying to get her attention. What kind of nurse was she if she couldn’t pay attention to her surroundings? “Are you okay?”

“H-huh?” Mikan blinked at him.

“You looked upset. Are you okay?”

“Hmmm…” She supposed it couldn’t hurt to tell Hajime. “I-I was thinking ab-about what to get M-Mondo for Ch-christmas.” She fidgeted with her fingers as she tried to sort out her thoughts. “I-it’s a bit hard. I do-don’t really know wha-what to do. I was g-going to ask N-Naegi-kun or I-Ishimaru-kun if th-they could provide in-insight.”

“I’m sure whatever you come up with, he’ll adore it.” Hajime assured, but his gaze was serious. Mikan wondered if he too was trying to think of what to do to help her. He always went out of his way for their classmates, even though he just barely transferred into their class. It was hard to believe that the once talentless had a talent that was completely overlooked.

Nagito was practically bouncing at the mere thought of such a prospect and it was a conversational topic that still happened often. “Why not get something for his motorbike?”

“L-like what ex-exactly?” Mikan knew absolutely nothing about motorcycles, let alone how to care for one. Getting him something for his bike could be insulting or could be disastrous. 

“I heard from Taka that Mondo was griping about a seat cover.” Hajime explained. “I’m sure if you asked one of the boys from his class, they’d be able to point you in the right direction as to what kind of cover to get.”

A seat cover. That didn’t require too much hard thinking and it was practical. She knew his favorite color and what color his bike was. She’d just have to confirm with Angie that the colors were a good mix. Other than that, it wouldn’t ruin the bike. She would just have to make sure it was the perfect fit. “Yo-you’re a genius!” She squeaked before taking off at a somewhat run. She didn’t get very far as she tripped and fell against the ground.

Hajime just sighed as he walked over towards her to help her stand, only to watch her take off again at the same speed. “Girl’s not going to get anywhere….”


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had plans to meet at the river, but when Mikan discovers where he came from, she couldn't let it slide.

Mondo and Mikan both grabbed the edges of the blanket and swung it up and out, unfolding it and putting it down near the riverside. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, decorating the river and the ground like pastel pink snow. Their classmates had once more wanted to do some sort of big gathering, but Mondo and Mikan both preferred to be alone this time. The Halloween party had been a success, and the Christmas gathering that they had after break had been awesome too. There was no doubt in their minds that the springtime gathering would be a hit too, but...it was nice to be alone with each other. They rarely had a chance with either of their talents.

Mikan outstretched her legs. She was happy to be wearing casual wear, it was rare for her to get out of uniform. She felt like she practically lived in it. She also was happy to tie her hair in a different way than what uniform required. She normally left it down, since it rarely had a chance to breathe. She also got to wear jeans and a blouse. 

Mondo’s uniform was all white with gold lining around the hems. She recognized it instantly as a uniform that his brother had worn back when he had been the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, before he died. She hesitated to press for information, and instead rummaged through the basket for food. Mondo was taking cooking lessons from Teruteru, and she was excited to see how much he progressed. He never really told her explicitly why he was taking the lessons, but Mikan would hazard a guess. He was graduating this year after all. 

“Ain’t this nice?” Mondo grinned as she passed a bottle of ramune to him and held one for herself. She also started to pass out the food. “No one yammerin’ and yellin’. Just us.”

“Yes.” Mikan grinned. “I-it is nice to be a-alone. U-um...are you n-nervous ab-about graduation?” 

“Nah. I don’t need to worry about that shit anymore. I got myself all figured out, don’t you fuckin’ worry.” Mondo assured, giving her a thumbs up. “I already got myself all set up.”

The mentor that he had for carpentry had extended a reach out and offered him a place when he graduated which was wonderful. Mikan already had offers from several hospitals all lined up for her when she was ready to graduate as well. They just had to wait another year, which neither party minded. “Y-you look ni-nice in wh-white.” Mikan offered. 

“Yeah this? This was my big bro’s.” Mondo gently pulled at the fabric. “I was comin’ back from saying yo.”

Oh. That explained why he asked her to meet her here then. Mikan had wondered about it. They were far from any sort of viewing ceremony, and no one was taking the hike to come up here. It wasn’t one of the more well known spots. She didn’t know what was nearby, it wasn’t a place she grew up in, or knew much about. Yet, she was eager for a new spot and she was happy to see a place that wasn’t so crowded with people. 

No wonder it was isolated though. Being near a grave like this would be considered bad luck to some people. Mikan thought about it for a moment before she stood up. “L-let’s do something.” She told him.

  
“Babe what?”

“W-we’re not far from where he is are we?” She asked, gathering her courage. She knew she could be breaking a thousand of different rules here, but she wanted to  _ do  _ something. It felt wrong to be so close to his family, and not be there. “J-just..trust me?”

“Always.” Mondo agreed as he folded up the blanket and they repacked their things. They hadn’t dug into eat or opened any of the bottles which was nice. Mondo looked a little confused, but Mikan kept walking. Maybe it was his impulsiveness that was getting ahead of her. Maybe it was his single-handed determination that was blinding her. Whatever it was, Mikan held on to that courage for as long as she possibly could.

The graves were clustered together, tightly packed. There was enough room for people to sit and pray, but not enough for what they were about to do. They were going to disturb someone, they were going to cause a scene. It made a cold sweat break out on Mikan’s neck, but…

It was going to be one of the few times she got to meet him properly, and...Mondo wasn’t ever the type to push for a meeting. Just…”someday babe”. Someday was today and she was determined.

Mondo guided her to the grave that had a bunch of flowers and an incense stick burning at the end of it. “Hey bro I’m… back with my girl.” He said hesitantly. “Don’t ask me what the fuck we’re doin’.”

“W-we are going to c-celebrate ha-hanami here.” Mikah held her hands out for the blanket and once more they opened it up and spread it out as well as they could in the graveyard.

“This feels like a scene out of a fuckin’ shoujo manga. Has Tsumugi gotten a hold of you or somethin’?” Mondo asked as they once more spread out the food and this time started to properly eat.

“N-no.” Mikan shook her head. “I j-just thought this would be best for you bo-both.”

Mondo stared at her for a long moment. Long enough that she thought he was going to get upset with her before he grinned, wide with teeth and he sat down. “Hell yeah! My girl’s awesome. Now I can tell you all the stories that I’ve been savin’.” 

Mikan’s heart fluttered in her chest, a pleased blush tainting her cheeks. She was happy that she was able to make him just as happy. 


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer love and fireworks, what more can this guy want?

Why did he let himself get talked into this? Mondo looked around at the festival as he watched his friends go off, paired with others that were in their group. Taka had a girl from another school that he was fond of, and Makoto was with Sayaka somewhere in the crowd. It wasn’t a bad thing! Mondo fucking adored festivals. Especially since Mikan was going to swing by. It had been rough to even arrange the date since her work could take her away at a moment’s notice, but she was using one of her vacation days so that she could at least have some fun without worry. No, what he was concerned about was the damn  _ clothes. _

Mondo never was as self-conscious about clothes. He wore what he wore and that was the done deal of it. There was no ands ifs or buts. If it offended someone, or made someone think that he was weird, then by all means go screw off into the ocean. Yet this was a different occasion. He never wore a summer yukata like this. He made sure that it was black, but it still had an ornate design on it, with golds and reds. He felt fucking naked underneath this.

He knew why he felt like this. The yukata and the nudity wasn’t the problem it was  _ her  _ reaction to it. God Mikan could never look bad in anything, but Mondo knew all too well what he looked like. An outsider trying to fit in on the rest of society. He never really wanted to be apart of it. Society’s misfit fit him just fine, and his brother encouraged individuality in his gang. Mondo encouraged it too. Doing this? This felt outta style. 

Seeing her approach though made the nervous butterflies disappear and his eyes looked at her up and down. Her hair was tied in a beautiful updo that had small hairs framing her face. Her bun was held together by a hairpin, that danged gold. She wore light make up, her lips a healthy pale pink and her eyes lined and showcasing her lilac colored eyes. She wore a sky blue yukata with different shades of flowers and she just looked like a mythological goddess that just appeared out of a story book.

“Jesus fuck Mikan.” Mondo could see a few of the passerby’s look over at him as he let himself shout. He was certain most of his friends could hear him. “You look sexy.”

“Th-thank you.” Mikan laughed, her cheeks tinting a bright pink as she fidgeted with her fingers. “Yo-you look han-handsome. I n-never seen you w-with your ha-hair down. You look go-good!”

He tugged at the strands of his hair. The style that he normally wore would call him out too much. He stood out enough with his frame and presence. He didn’t want to make things worse. “Don’t get used to it.” He told her, but he was also trying to gauge her reaction. Did she...prefer him like this?

“O-of course not.” Mikan assured. “Y-you look fi-fine just as y-you are.”

How the fuck did he manage to land a girl like her? He offered his arm and she took it gladly. “Where you wanna go?” 

“C-can we browse ar-around first? Se-see what’s here?” Mikan asked. “T-then we can de-decide on what g-games to play or wh-what to eat.”

“I can do that.” Mondo grinned at her. “But we are playing a shooting game.”

“N-naturally. B-better hope that M-mukuro or M-maki aren’t here.” Mikan teased.

Mondo scoffed lightly. “They’d probably kick my ass, but it’ll be fun anyway. Chiaki will probably be around the games too.”

“I don’t k-know if her talent wo-would go with c-carnvial games but i-it would be inter-interesting to see.” Mikan said thoughtfully as they started to walk. There were a bunch of stalls with different types of games, and food. 

They spoke for a while. They played some games and shared a shaved ice cup before the firework show started. They sat down at hill, getting a good spot as the colors sparked and lit up the sky. The festival went silent, and Mondo looked over at Mikan who was colored in different lights of red, purple, greens and blues.

Her eyes not once taken off of the sky, her lips parted in an excited grin. Her eyes reflected the glint of the sparks that were raining down and Mondo…

Mondo couldn’t find a better time. He reached between them and gently intertwined their hands together, and Mikan jolted from her reverie, looking up at him. 

He could say a thousand things and still not get it right, and this moment didn’t need words.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, startling her to tense. He was about to pull away, thinking he may have got the timing wrong. Instead, she pushed back, leaning into the kiss and bringing him back into her gravitational pull.

The fireworks weren’t the only thing that was exploding that night, that’s for damn sure. 


End file.
